Love Never Dies
by Glorificus18
Summary: Hermione is in her 4th year and she hears about a party that the students are having since the teachers are gone for the night. Things get a lil out of hand and Hermione ends up in a closet with a mysterious stranger....... who could it be?


It was just another night at Hogwarts… or so Hermione thought. She was just getting back from her hours of studying at the library when Ginny and Lavender came running up to her. "God Hermione we have been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny said out of breath. Hermione just looked at her and shrugged " I was in the library." Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and Lavender said " I cant believe we didn't check there, but anyway Hermione you have to come with us right now!" Hermione was almost scared she never saw lavender act so hyper about anything before. " Umm ok, but why, what's going on?" She barely got to finish her sentence because she was being drug towards the Gryffindor common room. " No time to explain we only have a half an hour to get ready!" Ginny said while pulling her through the portrait of the old fat lady. She was surprised, there was not one student in the common room. What could possibly be going on. She followed her friends up the staircase to the 4th year dormitories.

" Ok guys what's go-" but she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She looked around the dormitories in shock. Every single girl was rushing around putting on makeup and doing there hair. Then she noticed that some of them even had bathing suits on. " Hermione get over here now!" Lavender said while grabbing every thing of makeup she owned. Hermione walked over there and sat in the chair facing the mirror. Ginny looked at Hermione closely and said " don't take this personal but me and lavender are doing your makeup first because its going to take the longest." Hermione looked at Ginny like she had two heads. " What exactly do you mean , you will be doing my makeup?" Ginny just rolled her eyes and had already started to put concealer around the circles under Hermione's eyes. "Hermione just sit still and let us work our magic, and now that were starting to get ready I can tell you what's going on." She took a deep breath and continued. " So Harry was in Dumbledore's office talking about …well who knows but he overheard Dumbledore telling the teachers that tonight all the teachers were going to be out of the castle all night for some kind of mandatory ministry meeting that would keep them out of the castle until tomorrow morning. The only person that is still going to be here is Filch and Fred and George already had a plan to keep him distracted for most of the night!" Ginny looked so excited and Hermione was still just as confused as ever. " Umm ok Ginny but what exactly does that mean?" Hermione said while lavender was plucking her eyebrows. Ginny looked at Hermione like she had three heads. " It means PARTY TIME!!" they both shouted. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said " oh really, you think Dumbledore would really not find out about this, Ginny the man knows everything that goes on here!" Ginny ignored her and said " regardless all four houses are getting together in the prefects bathroom. That's where the party is gonna be. Some of the 7th year students were able to go to Hogesmeade and get alcohol, and were turning that huge tub into one big Jacuzzi. Its gonna be the best time ever!! Hermione thought about it for a moment. She really never got a chance to just relax and party like that. Even during the summers she would spend the first couple of weeks at home just catching up with her parents , then she would spend the rest of it at the Weaslys house. She worked hard all year, she deserved some time to just relax and have fun. She smiled at both girls and said " alright girls lets do this!"

Both girls jumped up and down excited, but then continued on Hermione's hair and makeup. After around ten minutes they were finally done. Hermione was happy they did not overdo it. She had on some bronzer to make her skin look like it was glowing, some lip gloss, light eye shadow and a little eyeliner. It looked really natural and she was happy about that. Her hair looked absolutely gorgeous. It fell in smooth curly tendrils down to the middle of her back. " Wow Lavender you did a great job on my hair." She smiled and said " honestly Hermione I really didn't have to do much, that's really your natural hair. You just always put it up in a bun or pull it back when you should really just leave it down." Hermione nodded and continued to stare at herself in the mirror… that was until Ginny kicked her out of the chair. " Ok go get dressed beauty queen, some other people have to get all pretty too!" Hermione just laughed and walked over to her dresser. She was trying to remember if she even packed a bathing suit. She dug deep in the bottom of the dresser and sure enough there was one down there. She really didn't even mean to bring it to school. Her muggle cousin Christine left it in her suitcase when they went on a weeks vacation to the shore last summer. She picked it up and gulped. It was a bikini. It was baby blue with little white heart designs on it. She pulled the curtain up around her bed so she could try it on. She got undressed and attempted to put the little piece of clothing on. When she finally thought she had it on right she pulled the curtain back and cleared her throat. Ginny and Lavender turned around to look at her and gasped. Hermione immidetly felt self conscious and stupid. She turned beat red and was about to pull the curtains back when she heard Ginny say " damn Hermione…. Your hotttt!" Lavender just nodded along with her still staring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and said " please don't lie to me guys I look stupid in this don't I?" Ginny and Lavender both said at the same time " SHUT UP YOUR HOT" Hermione just looked at them and for once she trusted there opinion and she searched around for something to wear overtop of it. She settled on a jean skirt and a black tank top.

Around 20 minutes later the three of them were finally ready. Ginny looked really good, she had a black bikini that showed off her curves and complimented her red hair and lavender had on a red halter bikini that showed off her… well how do I say this.. her huge boobs. It was no secret. Lavender had the biggest boobs in the whole school, but they weren't like the SCARY big. They were porn star big. Almost every girl In school was jealous of her for them. They walked out of the common room and peeked around the corner. There were students all walking very slowly and quietly toward the prefects bathroom that was on the floor above them. The 3 girls followed behind the rest of the students being as quiet as possible. They knew that the teachers were supposed to be gone but still they had to be cautious. Once they were outside the entrance Ginny muttered the password and they stepped in. Almost instantly Hermione could hear a ton of people in there , and music too. They got all the way through the portrait and Hermione gasped. There were so many students here. Students from every house and all ages. " Well this should be interesting." she thought.


End file.
